Man Against Society
by Emperorwatergate
Summary: When a deranged genius reveals himself and his plot to kill everyone with a quirk to the world, Izuku and his friends must find a way to save the world - and themselves.
1. Terrorism

Freaks.

That's what they are, all of them.

I don't care what the media says, I don't care what the public says, and I especially don't fucking care what any of them say.

Filthy fucking mutants.

I guess I should give you all some context. This is my manifesto, after all.

I'll explain myself, so before you pass any judgement, just read all of this.

We live in a nonhuman society. Eighty percent of humanity, for whatever reason, is born with a genetic mutation known as a "quirk". By itself, that's not too bad.

But what about the rest of us? The quirk-less twenty percent?

We have to live in fear of those freaks. They're separated into two categories: heroes and villains.

The villains are a bunch of evil fucks who commit crimes with their powers. They kill indiscriminately, they steal, and they're generally just parasites.

And then there's the "heroes". At worst, they're complete sociopaths like Endeavor or fucking lunatics like that exploding kid I saw on TV. You know, the UA High Sports Festival?

Yeah. There's schools for freaks now. Government-sponsored child soldiers with the powers of gods. That's a comforting thought.

And at best, there's attention whores like that size-shifter, Mount Lady. How much property damage has she caused? Don't these freaks understand that people can get hurt?

And then there's **him.**

You know who I'm talking about. All Might, the so-called "Symbol Of Peace". He's not around much anymore, but everyone knows him.

They say crime's gone down because of him, but think about it. Crime has always existed, and it always will exist. It doesn't just stop because some big guy in a flashy costume shows up one day.

It adapts. It evolves. Eventually, there's gonna be a criminal stronger than that walking nuke.

What if that self-righteous prick goes crazy or gets mind-controlled or something? Who's gonna stop him?

I've researched him for years, along with every other freak whose info I can get my hands on. I've calculated power, intelligence, cooperativeness, speed, technique, and threat levels.

All Might scored 120% in every single fucking category.

All Might must be killed as soon as possible.

Once their precious leader is dead, all the heroes will run around screaming and confused, completely hopeless. And then the villains will try to take advantage of the chaos and step out of the shadows.

They all might as well just paint targets on their foreheads.

Like I said, All Might must be killed as soon as possible.

And I know just how to do it.

Oh, and by the way:

You can call me the Terror.

And this is how I became (or will become, anyway) the greatest "villain" of all time.

But we all know I'm the real hero.


	2. The Plan

Alright, the armor's finished.

Nothing fancy for now, just some steel and a bit of titanium.

I should probably upgrade to some kind of graphene-gyroid suit later.

I'm going to UA for a bit.

Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not attacking them outright.

Not yet, anyway.

I just need to do some recon and see if I can get any more info on the students, especially Class 1A. The majority of the Sports Festival finalists came from there.

I can't go in as a civilian, the security's too tight. Plus, a British guy in Japan? That's not something you see every day, they'd notice.

I have to go as the Terror, it's the only way. Obviously, I can't get too close to them, so I'll have to use the rocket boosters to keep my distance.

Christ, I need to order the parts for some kind of cloaking device.

Now, I know what you're thinking: If I'm that concerned about stealth, why don't I just order the parts now and wait until they get here?

Think about it. It's only been two days since the Sports Festival. Everyone's tired out, and rumor has it that Ingenium's in the hospital, so their speedster should be pretty shaken up. Still, I should be careful.

Thank fuck for that Snart guy. He's a quirkless Yank bank robber who sold me a copy of the blueprints for this weapon he'd been designing. Apparently, it's an anti-speedster gun.

I made a few adjustments and built a few prototypes based on the improved design, and I think they should work for now.

Okay, now let's review what defenses I have against the teachers:

For the rat, I have the Drug Gun. I know it sounds unnecessary, but he is one of the smartest minds on the planet. I can't have him thinking of some way to take me out.

For Recovery Girl, there's the Ionizing Radiation Emitter. Again, I know it seems like overkill, but if they're being healed constantly, I'm gonna get my ass kicked.

I'm still getting the parts for the Scorched Earth strategy I'll use against All Might. I can't order too much at once, or people will get suspicious. Same goes for the black market: the cops, or worse, the "heroes", will notice a ton of suddenly rich arms dealers popping up out of nowhere.

For Eraserhead, I'll use the Lynch strategy. If I get rid of his Capturing Weapon, he's just a normal guy. Of course, he could still be a threat, even if he's unarmed: he's highly intelligent and an expert in hand-to-hand combat.

The noise-cancelling program's been installed in the armor's operating system, so the Spinal Tap strategy should work against Present Mic.

Sledgehammer Blades will be a good defense against Cementoss.

For Midnight, the Glass Wand will be a useful weapon. A shame she's a freak, or I'd fuck her.

I still have almost no data on Lunch-Rush. I should attempt to find out anything about him (?) if I can.

The Tunnel Snake will hopefully be good against Thirteen. Still, I'm not entirely sure it'll work. I should avoid her (?) when possible.

A couple of riot shields should deflect Snipe's attacks. The armor's already bulletproof.

The Magma Gun should be used against Ectoplasm.

I have enough mines to take out Power Loader if necessary.

An electrified net will be used against Blood King.

Hound Dog's a bit of a mystery, I don't know his exact threat level. Still, I should use the Sensory Cloaking strategy to be safe.

Anyway, the teachers will be the main threat, but the students could also be a problem. I only have defenses against three of them: a huge mirror for the sparkling kid, a Base Cannon for the pink bitch, and the Scorpion strategy (and treatments for batrachotoxins) for the frog girl.

I'll pack an extra Entropy Bomb, just in case the speedster's there. Still, I haven't completely worked out my defense against him.

The four I should avoid completely are the green-haired one, the bird freak, Endeavor's kid, and that exploding kid.

Especially that fucking lunatic. Jesus Christ, that kid has problems.


End file.
